


Ink Is Really Kinky for an Ace

by xirokkun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Doodle Sphere (Undertale), Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans is Asexual (Undertale), Inktale Sans is a Jerk (Undertale), Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Light Sadism, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, POV First Person, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader has a vagina, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Teasing, no pronouns for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xirokkun/pseuds/xirokkun
Summary: How did you end up in this… "void"? You don't know. What you do know, on the other hand, is that you're stuck here with a skeleton guy about a foot shorter than you. But he is… far more excited for a "proposition" to kill time than he should be. Or, rather, than you expected him to be.
Relationships: Ink (Inktale)/Reader, Ink!Sans/Reader, Sans (Inktale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Ink Is Really Kinky for an Ace

**Author's Note:**

> So I like. have some real weird headcanons about Ink. that's pretty much what this story is. LMAO though is it really weird that i put these headcanons into a fic w an ace Ink when *I* put them into a fic and am ace myself? (and this was … also kind of a dream i had;;;)  
> okay maybe I'm the weird one,
> 
> Also! Necessary info to understand some points in the fic, but I didn't really have any way to convey them well due to the previously establish relationship. My bad. But Ink's ink colors represent: green = comfort/safety, yellow = joy/energy, orange = encouragement/creativity, red = wrath/violence, pink = love/care, purple = lust/attraction, blue = sadness/concern, cyan = calm/relaxed

I'd been stuck in this void for days. Weeks? Maybe even a month? I don't know, since time didn't flow here. But at least it was a sort of pretty void, filled with different colors and framed, moving pictures of different worlds. I don't even remember how I got here, to be honest, it really feels like I've just been here for forever. But I was very glad that I wasn't alone. Though, maybe someone other than  _ this guy _ would have been nice.

He'd definitely cute and all, especially with how absolutely tiny he was compared to me -- a solid foot and a half height difference -- so, despite how I may sound like an asshole, I was glad I wasn't stuck with someone I couldn't bare to look at. But his conversation ability lacked greatly, as he was completely scatterbrained and forgot the topic we were discussing very easily, and was so cheerfully uncaring it was kind of unnerving sometimes. Though, at the same time, he was still interesting to talk to, since he had a lot of knowledge on things I'd never heard of, and a lot of interesting takes on things that I'd never considered.

At the very least, I still had the one activity I did on the regular, and that was drawing, because he was an artist himself. And, unsurprisingly, he was drawing now as well. I was entranced by it, mostly internally laughing at how he'd draw with a pencil in his left hand, an eraser in his right, and a second pencil of a different kind between his teeth, ready to be swapped out whenever necessary. Watching his movements while he drew was frankly more entertaining than watching the drawing be made. He was ambidextrous, so art had to be a lot easier for him than me, since he could switch and use each hand as he wanted.

Today, he was drawing a scene. It looked like a sketch of a calm field, dotted with different plants and a tree mostly off center, leaning over and casting a shadow on the ground. He scratched in a few birds in the tree's leaves and branches, a couple other scattered animals around as well... before ripping out the page entirely and crumpling it into a ball. He heaved a great sigh as he threw aside. "Drawing scenes is a pain," he complained.

"I agree," I responded, "which is why I rarely do it."

He turned his skull to face me, eyes flickering from a comforted green and bright yellow to a calm cyan and lively orange with every blink he had. A smile spread across his face. It was kind of weird to me that, despite being a skeleton, he had a mouth of his own that shut to hide his teeth. If it wasn't for the fact I could clearly see the bone he was made out of, I'd definitely not believe he was a skeleton. His face was still really flat, though, so it's not like he had some fake lips of bone or anything. I don't even want to imagine that, frankly.

"You wanna draw somethin'?" he offered to me with his usual snarky grin, holding out his sketchbook that was open to a fresh sheet. But I declined the offer.

"Nah, nah, I'm good." I say that, and yet, I had absolutely no idea what the hell else to do in here. Thousands of paintings hanging on the clear wall of different places we could visit, but nothing ever happened that was particularly concerning, so we just sat around in this void -- sorry, I guess he dubbed it "the Doodle Sphere" -- doing nothing for 90% of the time. It was boring.

"Ink," I spoke, "what the hell do you even do in here by yourself? I can't even bare the boring life of being here with someone else, I can't imagine being isolated here by myself."

His attention perked up, grinning as he folded his sitting legs criss-crossed. "There's plenty of things to do! You wanna go somewhere? We totally can if you wanna! Outertale's got some pretty stars, Ragnartale's got pretty flowers, Oceantale's got pretty water..."

"Man, do you just like the pretty AU's?" I teased.

"Hey, of course not! I like all the AU's, just not equally, eheh. I've got my preferences for things just like anybody else!" The vagueness of gravity in this void taken into account, he spun himself slowly in a circle before facing me again. "Oh, oh, tell me, what's some things you've done in your life? I've not talked to many humans before, so I'm curious."

"Um, I thought we'd had this conversation many times before but," I chuckled half-heartedly, "I went to a lot of different places in my home AU, ah, I used to do a lot of different dumbass things with my friends like skip class to go to a different class --"

"Wait -- you did tell me about this before," Ink blurted. "Whoops."

"No worries." Y'know, it probably definitely helps living in a void like its normal when you're as scatterbrained as he is. He'd lose his skull if it wasn't attached to his body.

Ink hummed as he continued to spin. I don't understand why he enjoys doing that. Look, man, there's a perfectly good fake floor like a half a foot below you, just sit down. But my arguing would be useless, since Ink gave absolutely zero shits about anything I had to say about his choices. "Hey, hey, wanna play really stupid game? Sure you do," he blurted, volunteering me for a thing I never asked for. Speaking of his lack of care in my choices, huh? "Anyway, pick one: intelligence or strength?"

"What?"

"Pick one: intelligence or strength."

"What for?"

"Just pick one."

"Uh..." I mumbled. "Intelligence, I guess...?"

"Oh, neat." His nonchalant voice chimed with joy. "Now give me two things to pick from."

"Um..." I paused, having not been prepared for this at all. "Cats or dogs...?"

"Hm. But I hate both," he said plainly. "They're really annoying." Ink finally stopped spinning and sat down on the pseudo floor again, facing me with his eyes now flickering between mostly orange and green. "Hot or cold?"

"Um... Cold."

"Hm... okay. You go."

"Uh... Why are we doing this again?"

"No, no, you have to ask a question with two options," Ink responded. I wasn't sure if he was deliberately ignoring my question or not, to be honest. Either one seems like a valid reason from him.

"Fine. Then... stars or sunlight?"

"Stars, duh," Ink mocked. "Kisses or sex?"

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

"Kisses or sex?" he repeated, as if he was confused by my sudden offense to the question. Frankly, knowing him, he didn't realize what he was saying was weird.

"...kisses, I guess?" I answered desperately. I brushed it off and quickly asked, "Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Neither and both. Neapolitan." Ink leaned forward, as if he was bored. "Now or later?"

I blinked. "What?"

" _ Now _ or  _ later? _ " Now  _ he _ seemed to be the annoyed one. But I genuinely had no fucking idea what he was talking about.

"...now?" I rambled confusedly.

His mouth crept into a smirk. That was not a good sign. "Mm'k, your turn."

"Uh..." I mumbled. "Painting or drawing."

Ink stood up and walked towards me, sitting directly next to me -- so close that I had to move over immediately. "Painting," he answered bluntly. "Normal or new?" His eyes were flickering between oddly splotchy shapes of orange and yellow.

"...new? Maybe?" I answered, very confused. I was very suspicious of what was going on and also a little bit scared. This little gremlin had so much up his sleeve all the time that I  _ knew _ he had something planned. I was so expecting something to happen, however, that I forgot I needed to ask a question. It was me noticing his yellow eyes flipping to cyan that snapped me back to what I was doing. "Uhh -- true or false?" Fuck. Yeah, cause  _ that _ makes sense.

Ink blinked a couple of times. His eyes darted back and forth, as if debating his options thoroughly. "False," he decided on. Cool. Whatever the fuck that means. "Sweet or sour?"

"Sour, I guess." Ink stared at me for a minute almost as if I'd said something scandalous. I really,  _ really _ wish I knew what the fuck was going on. "Uh... Lies or truth?"

His expression relaxed, as if some other realization washed over him. "Lies," he answered. "Truth or dare?"

This was a trick question. I could feel it. "Truth," I answered.

"Tell me the worst thing you've done in your life," Ink prompted. Yep. There it was. Changing the game. Thank stars I didn't answer dare. I don't want to know what he'd suggest.

"Well, I guess, personally? Go to college. Such a waste of money." He didn't respond, so I didn't think he really knew what I was talking about. "What about you?"

"That's not how the game works," he pouted. "You gotta ask 'truth or dare.'"

"Look, Ink, I'm really bad at coming up with things for this game. The other game was already difficult enough."

"Then I'll just ask you," he hummed. Oh great. Because that's what I wanted out of this. "Truth or dare?"

"Trurh," I answered again.

Ink frowned. "Okay. What's the most exciting thing you've ever done?"

I thought on it for a minute or so. "Well, I once traveled four hours to go to a place one day with my friends impulsively. That was exciting."

He made a noise of discontent, as if that's not the answer he wanted. This guy was going to drive me insane. Just ask me whatever the hell you want to ask if you're gonna be so bitchy about it. He prompted truth or dare again, to which I still answered truth. Ink's eyes flickered between orange and red. "Are you ever going to answer dare?" he asked.

"No," I said truthfully. He frowned. "Look, Ink, I have absolutely no idea what loop-around thing you're trying to get to, but can't you just tell me without practically sitting on top of me?"

Moving over had become a useless endeavor. He kept scooting closer to me, so I gave up and let him lean against my arm. It was a little annoying. Sometimes this guy's touchy nature really got on my nerves, but I tried to deal with it the best I could. He's probably just desperate for physical contact after an extended period of isolation.

"Well, I didn't want to outright ask, because I thought you'd reject it if I was too upfront. Most people do, anyway, from my experience." Ink stretched his neck to lean his chin over my shoulder. "I wanna play around and maybe have sex."

I immediately shoved him off of me, staring at him with disgust. Ink merely pouted. "See? I knew you'd act like that." He groaned, just falling back onto the ground as he sprawled out and stared into the endless ceiling. "I'm just  _ bored out of my mind. _ You are too, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but not enough to offer to have sex with some person I barely know that's a different species from me," I hissed. "The hell's wrong with you?"

Ink lazily pointed his hand in the air. "Better question: what  _ isn't _ wrong with me?" Within seconds, he was howling with laughter over his own bad joke. Once he finally slowed down his hysteria, he popped back up off the ground, eyes glittering with orange and cyan. "Oh, wait, don't you need some special emotion-y thing to get into a 'mood' for sex or something? I can help with that first, if that's what you need."

" _ No, _ you absolute  _ monkey, _ that's  _ not _ the issue," I snapped, huffing an angry breath. "Fuck my life, I guess. I get stuck in here with a stupid fucking guy who just wants to have sex. Of course. Just my luck." I kept rambling various curses, cause, well, I was fucking pissed off. Fuck me for trying to trust someone, right? That's all anyone fucking wants in this world -- this  _ multiverse _ apparently -- is sex. Fuck. I hate it. Kill me.

"Woah, woah, sorry if I'm confused about somethin' here but, uh, isn't sex supposed to be a fun thing?" Ink interjected. His comment silenced me and my raging thoughts immediately.

I just stared blankly at him. He stared back, his gaze flickering, as his eyelights flashed between green and blue. "Um... Yes?" he asked. "Did I say something wrong? Maybe I got a word wrong somewhere..." He fumbled around to grab the bottom end of his scarf, flipping through its chicken scratch pattern he called writing at the speed of light. "No, no, I definitely wrote it down that way. 'Sex is an intimate and fun act between two or more people.' Hm, maybe I misunderstood some kinda cultural things between AU's or something..."

"Wait, wait, wait, what the fuck?" Ink looked up to me, eyes genuinely curious. "You barely even have a semblance of what sex is?"

"Oh, I know what it is. It's when one person has something that they stick inside the other person's various openings on their body, usually it's a penis --"

" _ Stop. _ Stop. Oh my  _ god _ stop talking." Unfortunately, Ink was only more confused, scrambling his eyes over his scarf again. "Look, Ink, you've got the textbook definition of it, sure, but it's... it's like... fuck, how the fuck do I explain the social implications of sex to someone?" I mumbled this, but Ink's dumb ass was just staring at me with bright, curious eyes of orange and cyan. I heaved a very forced, very angry sigh. "Look. If you're gonna be blunt. I'll be blunt. Sex is usually between two people who are intimate. Dating. Married. Sometimes there's just flings where people are together for a couple hours or whatever, but typically a relationship of sorts is associated with it. We --" I threw my hands between us back and forth "--  _ don't _ have that. We're barely friends."

"Mm, okay... well, I suppose. But you did say you preferred 'new' to 'normal' earlier... and that 'now' is better than 'later.' So, why don't we just explore that new territory now?" Ink flashed a shockingly innocent smile for the words coming out of his mouth.

"Do you even realize what the hell you're saying right now?"

"Apparently not!" he laughed, not even insulted, just as a genuine laugh. "What's so weird about this? Why not just do something because you're bored?"

"Do you even ever  _ consider _ the consequences of your actions?"

"Nah, no point!" Ink winked with a chuckle. "Might as well just try something and see what happens! It's more fun that way anyway. So, why not? I've never had sex with anyone before, and you're probably the only one I'll ever meet who'll actually be willing to try it -- everyone else I asked said no, even in Underlust, which was my last resort -- so I just really want to know."

I sighed. "Okay, first, just... tell me what else you know about it?" I wasn't about to just dive into this head first not knowing what to expect. I didn't figure it would be all that much from here, to be honest...

Which, again, was my naïvety getting the best of me.

Ink, pulling his scarf end back up to his face, read aloud after clearing his non-existent throat, "Sometimes the penetrator might use their fingers as well, and sometimes other objects such as sex toys. It's best to do this all naked, since it can get really hot and sweaty during the act. Sometimes things like oral sex can be fine without getting naked, though. Also, a lot of different people have different things that 'turn them on,' or make them in the mood to have sex, and it's better to play to these rather than just doing the same thing for everyone." Ink narrowed his gaze, stopping his talking as he bit his tongue and hummed a buzzing noise of what I assumed to be thought. "Oh, then the list just goes on with different kinks and sex positions I've seen before --"

"Wait --  _ seen? _ What, do you watch porn on the regular for  _ research? _ " I exclaimed.

"What? No. That's boring," Ink said with distaste. "I watch people in different AUs. Usually Underlust has the best things to get different sex positions. Lustfell is best to understand different kinks... oh, and sometimes Swaplust, too. That Sans there is one kinky son of a bitch." Ink just chuckled as if this was casual conversation. But the fact that he just told me he has fun watching other people have sex and  _ taking notes on it for research _ ... I was a  _ little _ concerned. "But, anyway! I wanna try some stuff. On you, specifically. Because no one else will let me try." He scanned over his scarf writing again. "Hm, right, right, so my top things I wanted to try were... Oh, here it is. Oh yeah! So, I had on here oral sex of any kind, knife play sounded fun, wearing a blindfold, threesome -- oh, guess we can't do that -- ah, in public, but like, just hiding enough where people might not see us... Do you want me to continue the list?"

He stared at me curiously. Innocently.

I have never. In my fucking life.

Listened to someone talk so damn casually about having sex.

Like -- he didn't even sexualize it. He was just listing things. Just saying them, straight-faced, without a regret or concern for the words coming out of his mouth. It was as if he had no shame, but clearly, he didn't even have a  _ reason _ for shame.

I didn't know what to answer. My jaw was just dropped open. After a while, Ink began whistling my name and waving his hand in front of my face. I eventually just grabbed it and pinned it to the ground. "Fine,  _ fine _ , whatever! I'll do it."

He tilted his head. "You don't sound like you want to."

"Well -- no? Not really? I wasn't really thinking my day would involve having sex with a skeleton but I guess that's what I'm doing!"

Ink smirked for a minute, holding his finger up for a moment as if to say "One second." He pulled back his pinned hand, scanned over his sash of ink bottles, and snatched two between his fingers. But the second he laid eyes on them, his smile sank, and his eyes flickered to blue.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I..." Ink suddenly became more serious. His tone was no longer playful; he kept his gaze focused on the two bottles before him of violet and pink. "I told myself I'd never use these again. After I took them the first time, and what I'd felt... It didn't feel right. It... It felt wrong to lie about, of all emotions, ones others hold so preciously." He bit the end of his tongue, eyelights lingering. "Maybe... I could try without them? Is... Is it really necessary?"

"What are they?" I asked. I'd only recently learned of Ink's paint vials, and it was by accident that I stumbled upon him drinking from them one day after a nap. Each color held a different emotion for him, and until now, I'd assumed he drank a little of each every day.

"Love and lust," Ink explained. "Care and attraction." He heaved a sigh. "Usually, people crave these feelings... naturally, right? They want to feel them, but they want to feel them for someone just... without trying? I don't..." He stopped, lowering the vials. "Maybe I shouldn't."

"Well --" I spoke, letting my mouth work before my brain, and backing myself into a corner as Ink's pleading blue and green eyes stared to me for support. "W-well, maybe if you just take the attraction one, it won't be so bad. People's attraction is usually fleeting -- love is more like the comforting joy of being around someone you trust and care about. Lust is more... just wanting someone for intimacy."

Momentarily, he perked up, beginning to stuff the pink one back into his sash. "Oh, then that's exactly what I'm looking for! They seemed so similar to me when I first found them, so I thought they were nearly identical. But if that's the case, then this one won't be so bad!"

His excitment over the idea of taking a shot of paint to feel horny was... really weird. Then again, I guess this was all he knew.

"Uh -- that -- that helps y-you..." Oh god, stop my words, stop them -- "but I am not in the exact same position."

Ink, who had just popped open the purple vial, blinked as he stared at me. Then suddenly it clicked, his eyelights flashing orange. "Oh! Right! Turn-ons or whatever, right? That's what they were called?" I just nodded awkwardly. God, I could only imagine the sex now... every two seconds he's fucking checking his notes. What have I signed up for? Ugh. But what else did I have to do? Nothing. Might as well. "Mm'k, right, do you have any specifically?"

The bluntness of his sentence alone just hit me in a way that made me unexpectedly flustered. I blinked a few times, registered what he said, had a  _ tsundere _ moment in my head, and then finally said, "I - I don't really know, I've only done this a couple times, and usually it was just because I'd been reading a smut fic or something..."

"Oh! I've read those. Creators really like to write those, don't they?" He snickered. "They're very well-written. Though, the ones about me are always weird to read... they almost never write me correctly! Well, I guess to them I'm interpreted differently by each person, but frankly, there's absolutely no  _ way _ I'd let someone dominate me. That's just no fun. Why be messed with when you can mess around with someone else?"

Ink. Stop saying sexual things casually. Please. I'm going to die internally.

"Say, your face is turning a bit more red the more I talk about this. Oho, is this how to turn you on?" Ink toyed with his words as he scooted closer to me, sitting right in front of me, a mischievous Chesire cat smile spread from cheek to cheek. He lifted his arms up, and oh-so-not-gently threw them onto my shoulders, causing me to yelp, as he latched his hands around the back of my neck and pulling me down so he could whisper into my ear. "Ahh? How's this?" He voice breathed gently against my eardrums. My spine shivered immediately. His foxy cackle tickled my senses. "Eheh, I'd say  _ juuuuust _ fine."

Oh.

Maybe this was going to be a lot different than I thought.

Ink traced his bare, slightly sharp, boney fingertip into the back of my neck, right along my spine, up and down again and again. "Let's see... What else to say... Oh, I know, how about I talk about  _ every inch of my bare body. _ " His hollow voice coiled in my brain, melting it instantly as he started drawing circles into my skin. "Have you had the chance to see any naked skeletons before? Hm, maybe scientifically..." -- he nipped the end of my ear, to which I squeaked -- "but it's a little different when it can move and talk to you, isn't it? Every inch of me is living, and I'm covered in inky tattoos from head to toe. There's a lot notably on my ribcage, for one... Ah, wait, but if I tell you any more, that just might" -- he pushed himself a little closer, climbing into my lap unprompted -- "ruin the fun, y'know? I ought to let you have a  _ little _ surprise." He caught his teeth around my earlobe again, but this time chewing on it gingerly as he licked it with a tongue I didn't even know he had.

Through a stuttered breath, I taunted, "Is that all you got?"

I should not have said that.

Ink immediately drew back, eyes flared up with yellow, red, and orange, and I knew I was done for now. "You underestimate my ability to cultivate people's emotions? Hehe, oh, you naïve human!" His smirk was so dark I could feel a twinge of fear in my chest.

Instantly, he threw his mouth against my lips, biting my lower lip without hesitation and licking it monstrosly with his tongue. All the meanwhile, his hands were traveling around every inch of my body -- he tried tickling my sides, only for me to squirm uncomfortably. He tried pressing circles into my stomach, to which I didn't even respond. He tried sliding up a little further and toying with my currently clothed breasts, and I barely even responded at all. He increased the aggression of his biting kiss, sliding his hands all the way down my front. He made it just below my pantline, still on top of my clothes, and pressed on the inner parts of my thighs closest to my crotch; when I finally let out a high-pitched groan. Ink leaned back, rubbing his thumbs into that spot over and over. "Ah-ha, there it is, I knew you'd have something." He licked over the front of his teeth, staring me right in the eyes as he continued to gently pet the area he'd discovered. I bit my lip, trying my best not to pant like some filthy dog, and trying my damnedest to hold still.

He pressed more firmly, but I had less of a reaction, so he quickly went back to the feathery-light dancing of his fingers, and I shamefully let loose an unintentional moan. "Ooh, I liked  _ that _ sound," Ink purred. "Do that again for me." Instead, I bit my lip shut. "Aww, being shy now are we? Now we cant have that, silly." He leaned against my ear and nipped it roughly -- and I squeaked instantly. "Ah, better. Keep making noises. I like them." He licked my ear where he'd bit before, leaning back to face me, his yellow and green eyes filled with content.

Yet I kept fucking heaving. Oh my god it was like a tickle from... from...  _ Fuck _ if I know, some sex demon? I can't think straight. Every fucking cell in my body is currently focused on -- augh,  _ fuck _ \-- Ink's light brushing on my inner thighs. He started bravely moving towards my folds in my intoxication. I felt very powerless to stop him.

"Say," Ink teased, "you seem quite different from before. I'd like to say you're turned on, but, hm... how to know for sure?" His coy smile was fucking obvious. Fuck. Guess I'll die. "Tell me how much you want me."

I breathed out an answer, but even I couldn't understand what I said.

"Mm, sorry, one more time?" He brushed his finger against my folds lightly; a moan slipped past my throat as he chuckled.

"... I need you," I whispered through heavy breaths. "God, I really fucking need you."

"Oh? Need me, now? That's so different than before..." Ink started to stop what he was doing and I immediately just whined, trying to buck my hips back into his hands as I threw my head back and shut my eyes. His laugh pierced my ears. "Okay, okay, no need to go so far. We've only just started, y'know?" I heard the sound of a glass moving as one of Ink's hands disappeared from my crotch, to which I whined more, but he shushed me. After I heard the sound of an empty glass container fall to the non-floor, I knew there was no going back from here.

Ink continued to massage my thighs more and more. He huffed after a little while, almost sounding like he was panting himself. "Hoo... that stuff really works wonders, doesn't it...?" he wheezed, leaning in and pressing his chest against mine. "Mm, I could stay here like this all day. Just me, rubbing so, _so_ close and yet _so_ far from your desperate, clothed clit. So... damn... lightly." He pressed stronger against my folds, trying to poke through the fabric to my entrance. "Oh, how could I forget...? Such an important step -- clothing removal." His hands drew back quickly and I whined again, but he kept shushing me with every cry I made. Ink backed off from my lap, grabbing the elastic of my pants, and wasting every damn second he could to slide them off as slowly as possible. "Ohh my. I didn't expect you to look so... _ravishingly gorgeous_ **_everywhere_** , sweet pea." Ink didn't even finish pulling off my pants by the time I felt a presence in my crotch. I squeaked, and Ink just angrily knocked my sitting-up torso to the ground, holding me down with his hand sprawled over my stomach.

His tongue forced its way around my every fold, dipping its way into my entrance only ever so slightly. It was enough to leave me a whining mess while he kept teasing me over and over, his fingers torturingly tickling my inner thighs. My knees had clamped together by now, so I held Ink's skull in a headlock between my thighs as he licked and kissed my lowest lips. He even bit me a couple times, to which I nearly screamed his name, but forced myself to hold back. When I did that, though, he would just increase the work he was doing, probably in an attempt to make me break. When my stiff hold on my body finally released as I gave in and started hitching against his pressure -- well, of course, that's when Ink pulled back. He wiped his mouth off against his scarf as he crawled up to face me, eyes lit up with a color combo I'd never seen before: purple and green.

"You seem close," he breathed. I mewled. "That's too bad. Now it's my turn."

"I - Ink, you can't be serious right now."

"Oh, but I am." He sat up from his sprawled position, holding me down between his knees for the time being. I heard his clothes shuffling around, vaguely able to see at my angle as he undid his jacket and threw off his scarf. With the snap of his fingers, the whole Doodle Sphere turned into a completely different scene from before -- now, there was a real-looking, carpeted floor. It was a stylish hotel room, fit with a nighttime cityscape outside of the wall-to-wall window on the far side of the room. One  _ giant _ bed with deep maroon sheets sat at its center, spot-lit with a vague pale yellow light from the ceiling. Without asking or warning, Ink scooped me up off of the ground, shaking the little bit that my pants were still around my feet off to the flooring, and promptly sat me beside the bed. He sat on the edge of it curtly, smirking. "Well?" Ink prompted. "You won't get your satisfaction until my turn is done, little human, so you'd better hurry up for your sake more than mine."

"Selfish bastard," I mumbled. But Ink kicked his legs up from the floor and slammed them onto my shoulders, wrapping them around my neck and pulling me into his crotch, millimeters away from what I could now see as the glowing bulge under his folded down overalls.

"What was that?" he asked. "I don't know that I heard you correctly."

"Nothing," I muttered, going to unfasten his pants as I assumed he wanted me to do. But instead, Ink grabbed me by the hair, and forced me to look at him. His smile was as innocently devilsish as ever.

"No. You said something. Please, tell me." His words were kind but his tone was threatening.

I bit my lip. "You're a selfish bastard," I spat.

"That's what I thought you said," Ink growled. Moving his legs off of my shoulders, he stood up, holding me to the floor with one hand as he undid his pants with the other. With a lot of ease he kicked them to the side, but still kept his knee-high socks on for some reason. As he sat back on the bed, my eyes were glazed with the sight of a jello-like, rainbow-shimmering dick, connected to his pelvis only by some other jello magic of the same vein filling it entirely. Once again, Ink wrapped his legs around the back of my neck and pulled me close, but this time I was faced with the beast itself. Its tip pressed against my lips -- it felt like pure gelatin against my skin. "Like it so far?" Ink purred.

"Is it too late to say I think dicks are gross?"

Snatching my hair again, though lighter than before, Ink snapped, "Yep," before pulling my head towards him and fitting his rainbow dick inside my mouth.

I immediately just started licking every inch of it. I sucked and hummed and licked it over and over; meanwhile Ink did all the work of pumping my head against him, what with how much he was moving himself and his solid grip on my hair. Eventually, I got to a point where I decided to let my teeth bite down a little into him -- Ink roared with a groan of some indistinguishable emotion, bopping me in the head with the fist currently gripping my hair. I let go, but only to throw myself at him, shoving his dick as far down my throat as I could. He mumbled a curse or two, hips bucking into my face as I licked the bit of his pelvis not covered by his rainbow magic. His grip on my hair was angrier as he held his legs stiffer, uncontrollably bucking against my mouth every once in a while. Every time he went too hard, I bit him, to which he let loose a very low growl.

At some point, his hand in my hair fell completely loose, while the rest of him stiffened up entirely. "Ju- jus- just -- a little --!"

Fuck you, Ink. No.

I stopped. I pulled back completely, pushing his shaking legs off my shoulders in the process. Catching a glimpse at Ink's face, which was raging brightly with every color I'd ever seen in my life; his eyes were backlit purple with fuming red targets aimed directly at me. Oh, he was pissed. But hey --  _ so was I. _

He let out a laugh as he let me go from his grip entirely, eyelights shrinking. "Oh, that's cute. That's real cute. But you keep making moves you're going to regret, sweet pea!  _ Trust me. _ "

Ink grabbed me by my shirt, pulling me up to the bed, and threw me onto its surface. He didn't even give me a chance to say anything before throwing his mouth against mine, shoving his tongue in it without any warning, and grabbing both of my legs and throwing them over his shoulders. Oh god, this might be a bit of a flexibility proble-  _ mmmmmm "INK YOU FUCK!" _ I shrieked. He'd slammed right into me without any hesitation. Mother fucker.

He pulled back from the tongue kiss, laughing as he did so. "I told you you'd regret it," he sang. "So now I'm in control again." He licked his teeth, focusing entirely on ramming into me as hard as he could over and over again.

I was gonna fucking feel this in the morning, I already knew. I already fucking knew. My back was curled, my legs were over his shoulders, and his pelvis was slamming into me over and over and  _ overandoverandhnnnnnnn _ \- "FUCK! INK!"

"Hush, you," he snapped. "Don't speak so vulgar. I only want to hear your sweet moans."

"Fuck you, I'll say what I want," I heaved through each ram into me.

"Well, then, you little bitch," Ink sneered, stopping himself entirely. He pulled out from me and merely hovered over me, his teeth bared in a fierce smirk. "Then you won't get anything."

I wiggled a bit, but tried to hold my composure. "Fine. Not like it worries me. Your loss. You took the whatever paint shit. My turn on can go away after a lack of stimulation."

I always knew the worst thing to say, didn't I?

Ink raised a brow, looking me over quickly. "Is that so?" He pushed himself off of the bed for a minute, grabbing what seemed to be his paintbrush -- which he "appropriately" nicknamed "Broomie"... for some reason -- and slapped some ink onto the ground. A couple of seconds later, he came back with a few things, but the only thing I saw before my sight went black was a blindfold. Part of me wanted to fight it, but, fuck it, he'd just make this shit worse if I said anything. My arms were tied over my head as he had me lean my back flat against the bed. I could feel when he grabbed my legs and draped them over his shoulders again, and at first I thought he was going to finger me or something, when --

_ "Shit!" _

"Ah-ah-ah, no more swearing." The already violent vibrations against my clit grew even faster, letting unwanted moans leak from my mouth like drool. "Pretty little sweet peas like you shouldn't be swearing."

"I-Ink, pl-please..."

"Mmm? Please  _ what _ , human? Use your words." He turned up the setting once again and I yelped. "Maybe I'll stop if you just tell me what you want from me."

"I want your dick, I - Ink," I blurted.

"Aww, but you lost my dick privilege! So sorry. But that's entirely your fault."

"Ink, please. Please I'm begging you, ah- hah..."

"Mm, you'll have to beg a little harder than that if you wanna get my attention again." I bucked into the vibrator as he pushed it against me, circling it around my whole area before settling right over my entrance. The loudest moan I'd screamed tonight was let loose. It echoed his name as I was left panting and begging.

"I-Ink, please, I'll do anything,  _ anything _ , I'm absolutely yours, I'm just begging you, please,  _ please _ fuck me right now. I need every inch of your dick inside me, I need to feel you, and I need you to come inside me."

He flipped off the vibrator and I cried. Real tears were soaking into the blindfold. I yelped once more as he slid inside me once more, hopeful and filled with glee this would end--

But he refused to move.

"Ink... Ink,  _ please _ ," I cried. " _ Please. _ "

"Isn't this what you asked for?" He sneered. He traced his hands right around that weak spot of mine by my thighs again. I cried, wailing in agony. "You seem so disappointed still..."

I tried bucking up against him, but it was no use. He had me pinned down completely. I begged and begged. Eventually, however, he did cave, and began rolling his hips against mine, letting the movements flow a bit more naturally than his rough smashing from before. I was practically hyperventilating at this point, and he kept hushing me, pecking surprisingly soft and unexpected kisses into my cheeks. "Hey," he whispered. "You okay? I went a bit rough, huh?" I nodded aggressively, really wanting nothing else other than to cum and end this already. Ink went a little faster as I winced for more, and he focused on that instead, continuing to pepper my face with kisses as he held me completely pinned down. I whined louder and louder the closer I got, Ink's kisses slowly fading into grunts and gasps for air.

_ "Shit --" _

_ "Fuck -- Ink --!" _

We came at the same time.

I let go of my body and breathed in and out like I'd never done so before, as Ink slid out of me with a vague  _ pop _ , his dick disappearing with a fizz; and flopped over onto his back next to me. He was breathing just as hard as I was.

" _ Hoo _ ," he exhaled, still gasping for air. "Well... gotta say? That was  _ very _ fun."

I laughed. "Fuck, I don't think I've ever had someone be that much of a control freak during sex before."

"Was it too much?"

"Nah... Well, maybe a little bit."

Ink's playful giggle totally contrasted everything that just happened moments ago. "My bad." He flipped back on top of me, hovering just a bit over me. "But it's no fun when I'm being messed with."

"You're sadistic as fuck," I heaved with a laugh.

"Mm, maybe I am just a bit." His fingers tickled my cheeks as he slid them under the blindfold still on my face, pulling it off of my eyes. His were a fuming bright purple, a bit of a green haze lacing them. They lit up as our eyes met. "Ah-ha, there's your pretty eyes again." He leaned in and pecked my lips suddenly, his hands trailing above my head to undo the binding on my wrists. I didn't know what to say. I hadn't expected the compliment at all -- much less followed by the kiss -- much less  _ after _ the experimental and "just for fun" sex he insisted on having. And even still, as my brain processed what happened, he nuzzled his face into my neck with a gentle hum of appreciation. "You didn't really tell me, though. How was it? Sure, too controlling, I'm sadistic, yadda yadda... But like, how  _ actually _ was it?"

I huffed a short chuckle. "You're sure that was your  _ first time? _ " I asked.

Ink leaned back from my neck and met eyes with me again, his shimmering with a golden excitement. "Ooh, really that good, huh? Eheh, I guess all that research was worth it." He pecked my lips again. 

My eyes were fluttering shut without my control. I was falling asleep, I knew I was.  _ Fuck, no, this isn't good... _ He'd still have plenty of that vial left to go for sure, since he slammed down the whole thing. Am I really going to trust him in that condition? I forced my eyes open.

But Ink, opposite to me, was filled with a purple and blue gaze. "If you're tired, you can rest, y'know."

"N-no," I muttered. "I-it's fine."

But his tender fingers across my cheek said otherwise. They traced down the side of my face and were so light and gentle that they nearly hypnotized me right away. I nuzzled towards them, letting a satisfactory hum leave my throat. Ink giggled audibly, trailing his hand back up passed my hairline, where he decided to comb through and pet my hair. "Hehe, you humans really are cute animals, aren't you?"

I clicked my tongue. "Sure, yeah, right," I murmured sleepily, dozing off as he began scratching behind my ear playfully. Fuck, I've never felt more like a pet in my life. What's with this guy? Somehow, my entire existence as being "the top of the food chain" felt like a lie as I crumbled beneath this tiny monster's gentle fingertips.

"You areeee," he sang, leaning to my ear and licking it gleefully. Ink chuckled as I trembled, he nipping at my ear lobe and toying with it in his mouth. His hand behind my ear started to fall a bit closer to my neck, eventually tracing down to toy at the collar of my shirt that was still on. Ink leaned back and looked to me with pleading, cyan and purple eyes; "We should finish taking our clothes off. We kind of forgot about our shirts."

I laughed half-heartedly. "You went from 'oh, take a rest,' to 'let's strip,' so quickly, Ink."

He smirked, curling the fabric of my shirt around his finger. "Mm, maybe so, but who's to say you can't sleep completely naked?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, fine. Lemmie get up first.

He did as I requested, sitting on my legs as he began to pull his own shirt off over his head. Despite being otherwise completely naked, I still hesitated to take my shirt off, feeling anxious as I did so. And even still, when it was off, there was still my bra to unclasp...

I felt Ink's hands grip around my wrists and I flinched. He flinched at my flinch before laughing it off and leaning a bit closer to me, his smile shockingly genuine. "Want some help?" he whispered. I couldn't answer verbally; I was too busy taking in the sincere expression across his face, his eyes shimmering with cyan and green, and only answered with a mere awkward squeak and nod. He pressed a gentle kiss into my cheek again before reaching for the bottom of my shirt himself, carefully sliding it over my head and tossing it aside by his. He seemed mildly fascinated by the bra around my chest -- god, that freakishly innocent look clouding his expression once  _ again _ , I can't take it -- before tracing his fingers around the underside of its fabric to my back, where he found the clasp. Undoing it and helping my arms through their straps, Ink also tossed it to the side.

But he wouldn't stop staring at my chest, almost seemingly confused.

Then again, I was staring at his just the same, fascinated by the ink-dyed bones that made up his hollow ribcage.

We both lifted our hands at the same time -- and we only realized because us accidentally hitting the other snapped us out of our trances. Making eye contact again, we both just laughed it off, but I still kept eyeing the tattoos and patterns of Ink's body... and I'm sure he was still admiring me, as well.

"Hey," he breathed. "We should try another thing or two."

"Like what?" I prompted.

"I dunno... But I'm..." Ink's voice faded to nothing. I thought he would continue, but when he didn't, I looked back up to his face. Blue eyes.

"What's wrong?"

He paused for a moment before answering, refusing to make eye contact. "I keep sayin' and thinking you're pretty, right?" he blurted. "But... I can't  _ really _ feel that, can I? It's just cause I drank the purple ink... so now I feel attracted to you." He sighed half-heartedly, ironically, as if he'd merely dropped a pen on the floor. "I probably shouldn't've done this, huh?" He grinned wide to me, eyes closed with that smile, so I couldn't identify his emotions. "It's been fun, though! But, maybe we should stop, before you develop some real feelings that I can't reciprocate..."

My heart somehow sank as he said that. I hadn't expected it to -- hell, before all this, I probably would have preferred his current offer.  _ Ink... I think it's already a little too late for that... _ I thought to myself, albeit a bit embarrassed. But then a thought clicked in my head.

"You know, Ink, everyone else always comes with all emotions in their system at once, right?" His eyes opened, cyan and confused. "I have all the emotions you have in bottles inside me right now. They're just there by default. But... I only  _ feel _ them when something's given me a reason to feel them. Sometimes, I'll be sad when something bad happens, and I'll feel blue. Other times, I'll be angry at something I didn't want to happen, and I'll feel red. Other times... I'll be around someone I care about..." I reached for one of his hands, slipping it between my palms, "and I'll feel green and pink at the same time. And, sometimes, when I'm around someone I want to be close to..." I looked up to him, noticing a sprawling of multicolored haze dusting his cheeks as his eyes were lit up with purple and green hearts. "... I'll feel purple. I don't choose when these emotions come and go like you can, but instead, they're just always with me, and they only pop up when they feel a reason to."

Something clicked. I could see it in his eyes. He blinked slowly, the hearts morphing to yellow and purple stars, and he lowered his gaze to the floor where his black sash holding all of his vials was. Ink nervously looked between it and his palm in my grasp, his eyelights finally landing on me with a scared blue and orange. "B..." His voice dropped, his hand trembling slightly in my grip. I held it tighter. "But... even if I take the pink vial, then... I might still not feel anything for you?"

My heart both leaped out of my chest and slammed to the ground at the same time. His honesty was cutting and yet... endearing. I couldn't help but giggle, despite his increasing concern. "Ink, you're really funny, you know that?" His expression was pained. "All I wanted to say was that your emotions are completely valid, because even though you've drank so mant different inks, you feel them at different times, not all at once. So... your attraction is valid, too. But you're so worried about not being able to love me?" A smile pierced its way across my cheeks. "I think if you can already process that worry even without having a trace of care or love in your body, you'll be more than able to love me."

Ink didn't even reply once my words finalized. He merely leaped from the bed and grabbed his sash, flipping through the bottles until he got the pink vial. He popped off the lid and slammed down the whole thing in one gulp. Immediately he turned back to me, leaping onto the bed and staring me in the eyes, his wide and expecting something to happen. With every passing moment, his eyes blinking and flickering between green and purple, he seemed to get more and more impatient. Slowly, blue started to flicker into his gaze from the green, until finally he gave up and let them both fall to sadness and he slammed his face into his hands. "I... I don't," Ink cried. "I don't love you. It would have settled in by this point. Nothing's happening. Nothing..."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to comfort someone who was upset about the fact they wanted to love me, but couldn't because their emotions wouldn't cooperate. I never thought such a situation would occur in my lifetime. But, Ink was a touchy kind of guy, so maybe...

I reached out to hug him, and his arms dropped immediately. Our eyes met briefly before I tucked his head around my shoulder, buring my face between his collarbone and vertebrae. I still didn't have words to say, but, at the very least, I could offer him this. The hug was very long; Ink barely moved at all. The majority of his movement was from my breathing as his lightweight body moved in sync with it. Though, slowly his arms began to creep around my back, holding me very tightly. Very tightly. Ouch --  _ way too tightly. _ "I-Ink? It's... kinda hard to breathe."

"I love you," he blurted excitedly.

"Huh?"

"I love you!" Ink yipped in joy as he clasped his arms around me and flipped me onto the bed, hovering over me with an exuberant smile. His eyes met mine, flickering between pink and purple hearts. "I can feel it. I feel it. It's so warm... it's so tingly! Oh, human, have you felt this before? I haven't... I haven't in so long. Not since I first found it, and it wasn't nearly this strong..." He squealed like a little girl as he leaped back into my arms, nuzzling his face into my neck without rest. He left small kisses and nips along my skin aggressively, as if it was the last time we'd ever be able to do this.

"I- Ink, c'mon, please, this -- this is a lot to take in at once --"

"Hehe, but it is for me, too, you know." He kept kissing me, leaving a trail along my jaw back up to my lips, where he deepened it, leaving no room for patience as he licked my lips, asking for entry. Who was I to deny this guy now? It's not like I wasn't enjoying the affection, anyway. I parted my lips slightly, and Ink took that opportunity without a second thought. His tongue met every nook and cranny in my mouth, tangling itself purposefully with mine. His was weird in texture, being smooth and not taking to the saliva in my mouth, so it felt almost dry. While he kept toying around in my mouth, his hands started searching me for mine, stretching them on both sides of my head and locking his fingers with mine. He practically giggled gleefully as he slipped his tongue out of my mouth, pressing a kiss against my lips before he leaned back, eyes sparkling an amalgamation of colors. He looked ready to ask something, but when he did so, his eyelights shrank, and he immediately jumped up from the bed.

"Ink?" I blurted, sitting upright as I followed him with my gaze. "Ink what's --"

He threw up.

Like, it was solid black.

But he just completely threw up out of no where.

I didn't even know that he could.

I just stared at him blankly.

Ink flipped back around to me with a bright grin, as if it never even happened. "Whoops, sorry about that! I do that whenever I get overwhelmed with a lot of emotions at once. Anyway! Back to what I was doing--" He crawled back up onto the bed, but I pushed him back, to his disappointment.

"No way, go wash your mouth first," I ordered.

Ink whined. "It's just innkkk, it's nothing different than I drink regularly!!" he claimed, pouting to me with puppy-dog pink and blue eyes. "I promise it's fine!"

"Ink, seriously," I sighed.

He kept frowning -- but suddenly, something hit him, and he perked up like a cat, his smile curling up like a mischievous fox. Goddamnit.

Ink snatched my arm I was using to hold him back, pulling me off the bed with him, and dragging me along as he started walking towards the opposite side of the hotel room. "Ink, what the hell are you doing?"

"Well, if I have to wash my mouth, why not just wash all of me?" With the flick of his wrist, like I was some string, he spun me into his arms and clamped his hand around my waist, eyes flaring with purple. "And why not wash you too, while I'm at it?" he cooed lowly, his eyes darting around my figure before he kept dragging me along to the bathroom, which was decked out with a huge bathtub and a shower large enough to fit a team's worth of people. "Be my guest, little human, what's your preference?" Ink offered. "Would you rather bathe or shower?" His tongue was playfully sticking out of his mouth as he impatiently waited for my answer.

This was gonna get sexual, that much was obvious. And frankly, I just didn't want to make a mess with water...

"Shower, I guess."

"Shower it is." Ink propped open the glass door, shuffling me inside and then slowly clicking it shut behind him.


End file.
